


Sugar and Cream

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bonding, Early morning coffee, Fluff, Gen, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Scrooge and Webby share drinks early in the morning.





	Sugar and Cream

"I hear yew, Webbigail. Ain't no point in tryin' to hide."

Webby inches out of the hallway like a startled rabbit will slowly hop those first few steps away before sprinting, hands behind her back. She looks like a deer in headlights. "I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck! I just heard noises and I thought one of the boys was up and-"

"Nothin' to be sorry fer, lass." Scrooge verbally shrugged it off, pouring the steaming hot coffee into a mug. "Yew always up this early?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't normally hear yew out and about."

She shuffled her feet. "I stay in my room and read, sir."

The old duck raised an eyebrow. "No need fer the formalities, Webbigail. It's much too early fer them anyhow." He patted the wood table as he sat down. "C'mon. Sit. I don't bite."

Webby's eyes darted for the door, as if contemplating her ability to flee, before finally (and quite reluctantly) trudging over to sit across from him. She clasped her hands together, elbows carefully held off the edges. "Sorry again, sir. I could've sworn I heard Huey."

"Webby, the sun ain't even out yet. Ain't no need to be callin' me sir."

Her eyes darted up to him, then back down to her hands. "You call me Webbigail."

"Well, yes. Mostly because no one else does. It's like a nickname then, eh?"

She considered that a moment, nodding to herself. Finally, after twiddling her thumbs, she got up the courage to ask, "Coffee, Mr. McDuck?"

"Yup." He smacked his lips. "'Bout the only thing that keeps my heart pumpin', these days."

"That and adrenaline?"

"Basically." Scrooge set the mug down with a light thunk. "Any reason yer so edgy, lass?"

Webby shrugged. "Well, this isn't adventure time."

"Nope. It's coffee time. Coffee time is a lot more lowkey than adventure time."

"Right." She looked away. "You don't really need me for coffee time."

Scrooge raised an eyebrow. "I don't necessarily need yew for adventure time, either."

"You're right." Webby nodded. "But you give me the honor of tagging along. I just thought... it'd be best not to bother you when you  _didn't_  have to take care of me."

The old duck frowned at her a long moment, then stood up. "How do ya' feel about hot chocolate?"

"Sir?"

"Hot chocolate, lass. Do ya' like it?"

"I've never had it. Granny wanted me to have as few sweets as possible."

"Well, Beakley will just have to deal." He was already shuffling off to the cupboards. "Yer gonna have hot chocolate and we're gonna sit around and have coffee time like a family."

"Oh. Uh. Thank you?"

"Not a problem, lass. I'll make 'er strong fer yew."

**Author's Note:**

> this literally just came out of nowhere! But it's cute!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
